The present invention relates to the field of exhaust nozzle cooling devices.
A two dimensional exhaust nozzle system has large gas areas that require extensive liner cooling during afterburner (A/B) operation since the gas temperature can be as high as 4200 degrees F. However, during non-A/B operation, liner cooling is not required because of the much lower gas temperature of only 1000 degrees F.
Such a two dimensional nozzle utilizes substantially rectangular wall panels as illustrated on page 25 of "Aviation Week and Space Technology"/Sep. 24, 1990. The illustrated two dimensional YF119 nozzle is used on the Northrop YF23A advanced tactical fighter.